Stitching Up Shepard
by Golden Gecko
Summary: Shepard is pulled from his hunt for the Collectors to Hawaii which has just suffered a devestating hurricane when he finds a lost, blue dog searching for his family. Finding they have been evacuated to a far off colony, Shepard brings the new crewmate aboard the Normandy SR-2 for a personal mission. Finding Stitch's ohana.
1. Hawaii

I looked over the devastation that had enveloped the islands. What a tragic loss of memories and belongings. The current of the ocean still swayed into the small destroyed costal village reminding the Alliance core engineers what had just befallen the small hamlet. Standing on a small hilltop where a house had been utterly decimated, I stood in grass that had become utterly soaked from yesterday's hurricane. I turned around and saw a small beach ball come my way like a lost child. I walked away from the wreckage to the main road of town hoping to do what I had come here to do. Inspire.

Walking through the remains of the costal village was a bit disheartening. I remembered back to the conversations I had had with both Yeomen Chambers and Admiral Hackett. The light debris blew around me as their words echoed inside my head along with my own.

Chambers had called me down from my cabin. I had been contemplating my reluctant joining of Cerberus when she called. I went down to CIC and saw her turn to look at me with a watery look to her eyes. I approached her cautiously not knowing exactly what had brought her to the edge of crying but I figured I was going to find out soon enough. She decided to speak sounding more hurt and sad then I had ever heard her, "Commander, Admiral Hackett would like to have a word with you."

I thought about not asking her what was wrong but I decided to deal with whatever it was that was bothering her, "What is bothering you, Chambers?"

Kelly turned a bit from me and then said, "The entire island of Hawaii was hit on Earth by a bad hurricane. Most of the people were evacuated to several different colonies but it's still so sad."

Wondering how to approach this, I just simply asked, "Did you have family there?"

"No!" Kelly gratefully snapped but then her voice returned to that somber sad tone. "It's just…we're out here fighting off the Collectors, trying to keep humanity and the rest of galaxy safe, and for what? So that people can be killed anyway by a storm on their home world?"

I didn't have to think for long how to approach this. Even though a sudden mean streak did rush through me and I wanted to say, 'Damn it Yeoman! Storms happen constantly! What about that earthquake in Japan they had recently, what about that horrible forest fire they had in Brazil, not to mention that terrible thunderstorm in London that nearly wiped out the entire power grid. Your heart bleeds for some riff-raff out in the middle of the ocean?! Could have been worse, they could have been all melted by a volcano! Ever think of that?!'

I didn't say all of that though. I simply said, "Well, at least everybody was evacuated in time."

"Yes but to different colonies. Human colonies are not the safest places to be right now."

Couldn't argue with her there. However it struck me funny that the people of the Hawaiian Islands were evacuated to human colonies instead of somewhere else on Earth. I decided to ask but Chambers said that Hackett would have more details. I couldn't help but ask, "Why would Hackett know?"

"Because that's what he wants to see you about."

I was very confused. I shrugged my shoulders though and walked back to the elevator. Taking me to my cabin where I received video communication with Admiral Hackett.

His stern face staring at me with that scar down his cheek only adding to his ruggedness. The wrinkles in his skin etched on his face like beaten leather. If there was a harder human in the Alliance navy; outside of Anderson, I was yet to know of them. He began like he always did. "Commander, I believe we have a situation that you are perfect for."

"Sir, I'm not sure a tropical storm is anything that I need to be worried about."

"Ah, I see Miss Chambers already briefed you."

"Not exactly sir. I was told that this mission assignment that you had for me involved Earth. More correctly Hawaii."

"It's true commander. We need you to go ground side and observe the devastation from a hands-on perspective."

I twisted my head in confusion. "Sir, I do believe I have more important things to worry about and not to mention that…"

"Damn it commander! Do you know that most of the Alliance navy thinks your some kind of traitor?! I intended to prove them wrong. I have already given ground side clearance for the Normandy. At least for awhile before any of the high command gets word of your arrival.

I am sending you down there for morale. The Alliance core of engineers is getting quite tired. They have been building back up city after city and country after country because of all the horrible weather Earth has gotten recently. I'm sure I don't need to tell you about Narasawa in Japan, Brazil, and London."

No, he didn't. "Sir, why did you evacuate the civilian populace to colonies?"

"Commander, even though you think there is a Collector threat I have little faith in Cerberus. I don't know why colonies are vanishing off the radar but I can tell you that I know you are trying to find out. I figured that they would be safer on colonies for awhile rather then be stuck on Earth somewhere to deal with Alliance red tape."

I though about it for a minute. Maybe he was right. Then again, I couldn't save every colony. I thought back to Freedom's Progress and Horizon. Imaging that happening to more people then what it should. I couldn't imagine. Even though Hackett's heart was in the right place, he might have just sent all those people to their doom.

Hackett had one last thing to say to me before I headed out. "I think the engineers seeing you will do them some good."

'Do them some good.' The phrase echoed in my mind like a bad movie as the salty air of Hawaii slapped me back to the present. I didn't know how to be any more morally supportive then what I was doing right now. Looking around the destroyed village and seeing the chaos. I had no idea even where the people of the small village had been sent to.

I saw a strange sight. Some of the engineers were looking at a red t-shirt that seemed to be torn by the storm the day before. No telling where it came from but they were standing in the wreckage of a store that seemed to belong to a man named Kua-Kini.

My feet felt heavy as I walked over and saw the front plaque of the store destroyed. It was made of cheap wood and looked like it had been made by a man with shaky hands. However, it was something that somebody had lost to the storm.

The engineers looked at me and then back at the rubble. Their faces said it all. They were tired and did not need me here. As if to say, 'they could handle it and didn't need my traitorous presence in their midst.' I never thought that I would feel like an alien on my homeworld. Yet, here I was, surround by devastation and a bunch of people who looked at me like I was sick with a plaque.

That was when I decided to walk back to the leveled little house from before. I had had enough of this "moral supporting." When I got back there, I would contact Joker and get the hell out of here. My presence had provided nothing except I was a commander with a lost command.

I walked for what seemed like an hour and I still hadn't made it back to the small house on the hill yet. Finding the small path off the main road to the house, I kicked up sand as I walked. I felt like a lost child. I felt so lost. So many things buzzing around in my head.

Entering the forested area, I stopped and looked around. Some of the palm trees were down and the foliage was wet with water. My eyes drifted to the ground thinking about the people that had been sent to the colonies. They might have gone through Alliance red tape but they would have been secured. Protected from the Collectors. Out there though, looking up at the blue sky of Earth, they would be in great danger. I couldn't protect them all.

Looking ahead, down the path, I felt a word slip out of my mouth. I couldn't help it. It just easily rolled off my tongue and out into the damp, open air of the Hawaiian day. "Lost."

Suddenly, there came a rustle from a plant next to me. Instinctively, I pulled my side arm and pointed it at the plant scanning for movement. My Phalanx pistol feeling heavy and good in my hands. Finally I felt like I was doing something somewhat creditable.

Another rustle and I took a step towards the foliage. I turned my head a bit to the side trying to see what was beyond the greenery. Another step and I saw another rustle. My finger tapping the trigger of the Phalanx. Wanting some kind of action to take my mind off of everything.

I then saw a small, blue form move out from the foliage. It crossed the path of a big leaf and then it walked out onto the dusty road. It looked up at me and my aim faltered. It seemed to be some kind of blue dog/koala - thing. I had never seen anything like it. It stared at me with these pearl black eyes and blue fluffy fur. It's big, odd shaped ears pointed directly at me like antenna. Maybe trying to pick up on something. It just stared at me as I stared at it. It cocked its head sideways real fast still looking at me and then looked off into the distance as if it heard something I did not. Then it went right back to me.

My pistol was lowered all the way by that time and another word escaped my mouth not really being able to help myself, "Hello?"

It stood up on its back legs and walked towards me as if it was natural for it to walk like that. This was no dog. However, it had a sad look to it. Like it was missing something. It made a strange and very pronounced, "_Bark_."

I looked at it remorsefully. It came up to me and reached out to my leg and touched it gently with its black claws. It made another strange pronounced, "_Bark_." More like it was saying the actual word rather than making the sound.

Kneeling down to get a better look at the strange creature, I took its weird paw in my hand and examined it. This was not a dog at all. Its paw was more like a hand then a paw. However, I looked back at the thing's black ,pearlescent eyes and I felt sadness. A sense of loss. It made me sad and I asked, "Are you lost little guy?" Having no idea how to approach this weird animal.

It turned from me and looked around as if it was scarred. Or as if it was looking for something. Something that it had lost. It put its hand up to its mouth in a weird sort of gesture. To me, it looked like it was worried about something. Contemplating on whether it should leave me and try to find it or drag me along. No, that was crazy. Then again, it really seemed like it was thinking intelligently. Even though it was worried or frightened by something, it was still having rational logic going through its head.

"Do you have a home somewhere around here?"

Suddenly, it turned it head to me and began to pull on my armor. It began pointing down the dusty path and began making this sound. "_Eh. Eh-eh_."

It then suddenly took off and I followed with a, "Hey wait!"

It wasn't about to wait for me though. I followed it as far as I could until I reached the crushed house. It was sitting just ten feet from it looking back at me with its ears down over it back and this sorrowful look to its black eyes. It let out a long and sad, "_Eh_." As it pointed to the house. Its small blue arm extending outward like a furry sign post to despair.

I walked up to him, towering over the small blue-furred animal and knelt down beside him. Even though I was aware that this thing was disguising itself as a common Earth dog but was clearly not, I decided to play along to a certain extent. "Was that were you lived?"

A sad and long, "_Bark_."

I looked at him calculating my next question. "Is there anybody to take care of you?" Making my question specific. As expected, I got a simple answer to a question that no dog with the best training in the world could have answered.

He shook his head side-to-side with a small, watery tear dropping from his eye. He began to make sniffling sounds as he looked at the crushed house.

My heart went out to him at that point. I began to pat him on the back like a small child and he sort of snuggled into my armor letting go of his tears. He was crying. I was still curious as to what he was but it was in the far reaches of my mind as his little blue form sobbed into the armor on my arm. At that point, I only wished I had cloth clothing on so the armor wasn't so cumbersome to the little guy. I patted him on the back some more as he sounded like letting out into a wail. He didn't though and just kept crying on my armor.

One of the Alliance engineers came over to the both of us and asked, "Hey, is that the dog of the people who lived here?"

I looked up at him answering, "Yeah, I think so."

The engineer said, "Well, I'm not sure but I think they were evacuated to a colony."

Standing up quickly I asked, "Which colony?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think I should tell you commander. I could get in big trouble. You're with Cerberus and I could lose my job."

_Paragon Choice__:_ "Nobody has to know you told me. Just tell those engineers you're working with up there that I figured on that colony because I used my omni-tool to scan the dog's collar and found the names of the owners and it gave me the EVAC coordinates and you tried to talk me out of it. Add some stuff like you're going to report me to Alliance high command and that you hope that I get arrested and thrown in the brig forever and some other stuff like that."

_Renegade Choice_: "What are you, blind?! There are plenty of other engineers on this island who know the coordinates to the EVAC colonies. Pick one and tell them he told me. Just make sure you tell your buddies up there the same thing if you go making a lot of noise about this."

The engineer looked back at his companions and then back at me. He took a sigh and said, "Well, alright. They were EVACed to Patton's Progress."

Nodding my head in thanks, I watched him return the nod heading back up the hill towards the crushed house and the engineers he was working with.

I looked back down at the blue dog saying a little enthused, "Patton Progress it is."

With a small, happy "_Eh_" he walked over to me on four legs and looked up at me waiting to go.

I just shook my head and said to myself, "Joker is just going to love you." I then patched into my communicator and said, "Normandy, this is shore party; I got a package that's coming aboard."

Joker just responded back, "Copy that, commander. ETA 15 mins."


	2. The Normandy

The Normandy picked me up with my blue, furry package in-tow. I kind of smiled at him and he gave me back a very fake but toothy grin back. Those black eyes completely covered by a falsehood that just emanated off of him.

The shuttle bay doors closed and I let go of the fur-ball who began to run rampant around the shuttle bay like a rabid mouse. Not the way a dog moved at all. More like a spider or a speedy, evil koala. It seemed to inspect everything and it even began to chew on some equipment. One of the Cerberus personnel down in the shuttle bay just pointed at the thing in sheer shock and said a little aghast, "What is that thing?!"

"A dog, I think."

"Sir, I…" The blue, little monster began to crawl right towards him and the guy shutdown like the thing had given him the stair of death. I looked down and all it did was cock its head to the left and then to the right. Not really trying to scare the guy but just studying him. Something about this little, blue ball of fluff gave him the shakes. I didn't see it but maybe I should have. Maybe I had just fought so many creepy, ghastly, scary, and disturbing things in my life that now; even the most macabre didn't effect me. Or he could have just been afraid of blue, fluffy alien creatures.

Bending down, I pointed my finger at the dog-like being and said, "Now, you don't go getting into trouble. You hear?"

Another one of those oddly, clearly pronounced, "_Bark_."

Just nodding my head, I made my way back up to my quarters. I made a reliving sound as I sat on my bed. I contemplated what I was doing. Going to another human colony. I knew where it was but still. They might not be there. So many human colonies getting hit by collectors. I didn't hold out much hope. Looking up towards the ceiling I began, "Joker?"

His voice came back relaxing as ever. "Yes commander?"

"Set a course for Patton's Progress."

"You got it commander."

I went back to brooding. Thinking if Patton's Progress had been ransacked or not. If it was, then what would I do? I certainly couldn't keep the little guy. Maybe I could. He didn't seem to be too much of a problem.

That was when I heard Chambers on the Com. "Commander, Jack is a little upset about our new 'guest'."

"I'm on my way."

I took the elevator and went down to engineering. All the way down to Jack's self made quarters. The red light doused me as I came in and Jack sprung up at me with a grunt. "Sheppard! Look at this!" She said, shoving one of her boots at me. It had this clear slime dripping right off of it and it even had a big bite out of it. These boots were combat grade. No dog could have bit through the thin, metal lining. What did I bring aboard my ship?!

I couldn't help but cock my head at the bitten attire and say comically, "Gee Jack, I didn't figure Sergeant Gardner's cooking was that bad!"

She threw the boot over her shoulder leaving a trail of slime over her shoulder and just pointed her finger at me, "Don't patronize me Shepard! You know exactly who did this! I tell you what, the next time I see the little, blue, fu…" She stopped herself with a look from me, "Fur ball, I'm going to show him something else blue and destructive. Because I'll shove a biotic pulse right up his…"

"Take it easy Jack. I'll find him, just tell me where he is?"

"I don't know. Last I saw, I shot at him and he took off upstairs. You better hope Grunt or Zaeed don't seem him. Between the two, one'll shoot him to a cheese-grater and the other'll eat'em."

Looking at the ground for a second, she was right! I went to race back upstairs when Jack stopped me with, "Damnedest thing too Shepard. It was crawling on the ceiling. I though it would use the ladder but it took the longer route. If that was a dog, it's the weirdest dog I've ever seen!"

All I could do was say back, "I don't think it's a dog, Jack."

Racing to starboard cargo, I went in expecting the worst. There was Zaeed, just standing there and I looked around. I looked at him and asked, "You didn't happen to see a blue dog run past, did you?"

He retracted his neck back from me asking, "You sure that virus on Omega didn't have any lingering effects on you?"

I shook my head, "Mordin cleared me."

"So is this some kind of code for something?"

"Never mind Zaeed!"

As I raced out of starboard cargo, he shouted back at me, "Hey, I can't wait forever about Vido!"

Just hitting the side of the door frame I said, still heading for portside, "Right on it!"

Nearly flying through portside cargo's door, I saw Grunt with the blue dog in hand. He had him raised above his head with his mouth wide open. He looked over at me with enthusiasm in his voice, "Shepard! I didn't expect you to bring me back a snack from going to your homeworld."

"Grunt, he's not a foodstuff."

Closing his mouth slightly, Grunt looked at the small, blue puffball. The blue dog looked back at him and began snarling at him. Grunt looked back at me with slight hurt in his eyes saying, "Come on Shepard, he looks like a furry pyjack. Which makes him look tastier than most pyjacks."

I rolled my eyes, "Grunt no."

"Just a taste." He suddenly popped the blue guy into his mouth and began to chew. I tried to stop him but it was too late. He chewed and chewed but he just smiled and said, "Interesting taste." He said as his mouth was still full.

I stopped for a moment. Between his gnashing teeth, I could see the little guy was still alive and not only that, not one hair seemed to be out of place. Any creature from Earth that size would have been crushed in the jaws of a krogan. Not this little thing though.

Grunt then said, "I think its like that bubblegum stuff I've heard of."

"No, he should be dead by now."

"Really?" Grunt began to chew harder but all that seemed to do was squish out some blue fur and flesh between his teeth. He actually looked like a lizard who was chewing on a tough piece of blue bubblegum. He then tried to swallow him whole and that was where the real trouble started.

Suddenly, Grunt fell to his knees and clasped his hands to his mouth. He roared through muffled means and then spit out the blue dog.

It was drenched in Grunt's saliva but recuperated and hissed at Grunt like a four-legged snake. It made a strange sound that sound almost like words, "_Nina nana questa_!" He then took off faster than I could track him.

Grunt got back up quickly and said to me, "Shepard, I've eaten some nasty stuff but never anything that bit back. That thing nearly bit my tongue off! Makes me all the more hungry."

I looked back at him and said angrily, "Serves you right! I told you he wasn't food! Now, enough of that Grunt. Stay here until I can find the little brute."

"Oh good, then I can eat him."

"No!" Yelling at Grunt. I shouldn't have but he was getting on my nerves.

Exiting portside cargo, I looked around and then saw him scamper into engineering. I raced over and looked all around for him but couldn't find him. I passed by Tali and she tried to flag me down, "Sheppard, did you see…"

"Yeah, blue dog, on it!"

"Actually I was going to say a blue pyjack but alright."

Passing by engineers Kenneth and Gabby, Ken said as I raced by, "Commander, those FBA Couplings, did you…"

Hurrying I said, "No, not yet!"

Just before I exited, he said to me, "Did you…"

"Later!"

I exited engineering but I could still hear the two engineers and Tali. Kenneth was the first to say, "That was weird. Tali, you know what that was about?"

"Shepard has always been a person of objectives. I'm sure we'll know later."

Abby then said to Kenneth, "Hey, work first."

Reaching the elevator, I saw the little, blue fuzz-ball on the elevator. He was standing up on two legs and it looked natural to him. He then extended his right arm and waved goodbye at me with a large smile on his face. That was when I saw the elevator doors close. I ran up to them and tried in vain to get them back open.

I waited for the elevator to drop him off and then I saw it come back down to me. Almost racing right into the back wall of the elevator, I wondered which part of the ship he was on now. I had an AI, might as well use it. "EDI, where is the little troublemaker."

Her robotic but seductive tone came into my ears, "Making trouble in the cockpit."

"Oh great!"

"The destination of the Normandy is locked commander, he will not be able too…"

"EDI?"

"Automatic controls switched to manual."

The elevator came up to CIC where I ran out of the opening elevator doors. Jacob came out of the armory with an Avenger rifle and asked, "Anything I can do?"

"Yeah, get me Mordin!"

"Why?!"

"Because I want him to dissect are new pilot!"

Charging into the cockpit, I saw Joker held up by the small blue dog. His entire body held overhead by just two arms of the being. It also seemed to have two more below those ready for anything.

Looking at the little blue monster, I felt Jacob run up next to my back with his Avenger rifle and Mordin on the other side of me with one of his medical instruments. Mordin just leaned in and said to himself, "Hmm, fascinating. Product of genetic engineering. Clearly a master hand at construction. No signs of DNA or RNA mutation, not intentional, no re-write in programmed food consumption, ter…"

I had to interrupt him otherwise I probably wouldn't get to the bottom of this, "Mordin, just tell me what in the world this things is."

Mordin, in classic fashion said, "Impossible to determine without further examination." Looking at me he then asked, "Mind if I use virtual enhancement saw with laser omni-blades? Good for genetic atom displacement."

"Actually, I kind of do Mordin." Not knowing ninety percent of what he had just asked.

"Sheppard, this thing is definitely a product of genetic experimentation and whoever did it - they were very good at it."

I turned my attention back to the small, blue-furred creature. "Please, put him down."

Joker, not really helping the situation, "Yeah. You want a bone? Does blue doggy want a bone? How about a biscuit?"

"Joker!" I said trying to get him to be quiet. You think after all this time knowing him though, I would realize that that's almost an effort in futility as he continued, "Listen - pup - I know a place where we can get that blue lifted right out of you, okay? I mean, you could be styling in convertible red, or like lighting purple! Maybe pretty princess pink and all the girl dogs be like, 'Oh…"

"Joker!" I said really not wanting him to delve any further into whatever sick scenario he was going into. Turning my attention back to the genetic experiment, "He is the pilot. He also has Vrolik Syndrome. Do you know what that means?"

The new addition to the ship sort of lowered Joker's body. Not to the ground but just to study him making this inquisitive look. One of care and concern. I saw it in those dark, doll eyes of his. Care was there. I was concerned about Joker and apparently so was this thing. It was like it didn't want to hurt Joker, just get him out of the way.

"That's were any sudden movements and his bones can snap. You'll literally break him! Please, don't do that." My voice was as sincere as I could make it because honestly, I was sincerely worried.

The small, blue nuisance gently put Joker down and then quickly scurried out of the cockpit. Me, Mordin, and Jacob all went to Joker. EDI was the first to ask, "Jeff, are you alright?"

Joker responded with a shaken up, "Surprisingly yeah."

Mordin was quick with his examination being the brilliant doctor he was, "Hmmm, no fractures, no breaks, all joints and bones in absolute alignment with one another. Strange."

Jacob then asked for me, "Why is that strange?"

"Dealing with a genetically engineered new breed of animal is usually a very," He took a long inhale, "messy experience."

"And you know this how?"

Mordin just made a slight twitch with his brow and a sly, innocent smile slid across his face.

I thought about inquiring further but my better judgment stopped me because it scarred me remembering what Dr. Mordin's specialty was. I just hoped Jacob's senses would do the same.

I looked at Mordin, "Stay with him." Pointing at Joker.

Jacob and Mordin both agreed to stay with him. I charged out of the cockpit and got into the elevator. The doors closed and I asked EDI, "Where is he now EDI?"

"The gun battery."

"Oh perfect. If Grunt isn't trying to eat him, I know Garrus is going to try and shoot him!"

Charging out of the elevator I saw Miranda out of her office with this confused look on her face, "Shepard, did you know that there is a blue dog…"

"I know Miranda!" Racing by her.

I raced into the gun battery and Garrus was there pointing a Calfax hand cannon right at my face. Quickly, he raised up the weapon seeing it was me, saying apologetically, "Sorry Shepard, I thought you were something else."

"Let me guess, a blue-furred pyjack?"

"How did you know?"

Turning away from Garrus, I had to find the troublemaker. I had no idea where he was now. Before I left though, Garrus asked, "You need any help Shepard? You know how much that little blue demon messed up my calibrations?"

"I'll bet it was a lot."

"Shepard, if you do find him, I will be the first one in line to mess him up as much as he messed up my calibrations!"

I caught a clue to where the little guy had gone and under my breath, I said to Garrus so he couldn't hear me, "Maybe I won't have to wait to talk to you anymore. How much calibrating could those cannons need for god sakes?!"

I saw some oil from the gun leading to the starboard observation deck. I raced in and like usual, I saw Samara sitting Indian-style on the floor. I heard from her, "Ah Shepard, it is good to see you."

I walked in cautiously and then looked over seeing the little blue menace sitting right next to her. He was sitting just like her with all four of his arms outward like hers. She then said to me, "I have met the new crew member. Stitch is a very bright soul to me. I am glad to have him aboard."

I cocked my brow, "Stitch?"

The blue alien turned his head and said in a very plain voice to me, "_My name Stitch_."

My eyes got wide with shock. Retracting my neck in surprise.

Samara then turned her head, standing up, saying to me with a small smile, "I believe that the rest of the crew should be made aware of our new guest's abilities."

I took a long exhale and I said, "I think you're right."

Samara and me both looked at Stitch as I said, "EDI - get everybody into the com room. We have something to discuss."


	3. Normady: Com Room & Shepard's Quarters

All of the crew except for Joker and the caretakers of the Normandy were in the Com room. Stitch was sitting at the end of the table with all of them staring at him. The two I kept at least one of my eyes on was both Grunt and Jack. Garrus would keep his temper under control and I knew Zaeed wouldn't kill anything unless I paid him. Although, watching him trying to kill the blue, fluffy, seemingly indestructible, alien dog would be an incredibly entertaining time.

Leaning against the table, I said, "Why don't you introduce yourself."

The little, blue-furred alien cocked his head curiously. Standing in the chair with his antenna popping out of his head and all four of his arms resting on the table with his back spines extending outward, "_My name Stitch_."

Before Mordin could probably exclaim how astounded he was at the creature's ability to talk, Grunt pounded the table saying, "I get first dibs on the talking meal! I'll gobble you down this time!"

Tali was a flutter. She seemed to be fighting herself to touch Stitch, "Ohhhh, he's soooo cute! Can I pet him?"

I looked at Grunt enraged, "Grunt! Damn it, control yourself! I have told you the last time. He is not food!"

Grunt made an almost whimpering sound and said, "Awe Shepard, it's a menace. It's not worth a slug."

"_Stupid head!_" Stitch exclaimed with his black eyes staring menacingly at Grunt.

Tali began bouncing like a giddy school girl. She began clapping ecstatically.

I just dragged my hand over my face, "Tali, calm down, would you! Just ask him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Grunt just threw up his hand, "See, can't even understand what the little thing is saying!"

Samara made a slight smile looking over at Stitch, "He may be but he has a warrior's soul and sometimes a krogan comes in handy."

Grunt made a sadistic cackle followed up with, "You damn right!"

Thane finally wanted his say as he folded his hands politely on the table and asked, "So, Stitch is it, do you have any family?"

Stitch's glass-black eyes tilted downward and he mumbled to himself one word but everyone heard it as a small tear dropped down his cheek. "_Ohana._"

I leaned forward and asked, "What?"

EDI chimed in, "Ohana: Hawaiian word - derived…"

"_Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind. Or forgotten._"

My eyes drifted to the side of the room. Kaiden entering my mind.

Zaeed brought me right out of that, "Looks like they not only left you behind but didn't want anything else to do with you. Tough break, blue boy."

"No!" - "_No!_" Both me and Stitch screamed out.

The whole table was looking right at me. I could see Samara saw the hurt in my eyes. Kaiden's face was still fresh in my mind. Looking at them, I said, "I set a course for Patton's Progress. It's a human colony where I think his family was evacuated to." I turned my attention right to Stitch. "We will find them."

Stitch got this wide, toothy grin on his face and cocked his head with almost pleasant quandary, "_You find Stitch's ohana for him?_"

A cheerful smile came over my face, "You bet!"

Miranda tapped me on the shoulder, not being too far away from me saying, "Look - if we're going to have him on aboard, then we need to follow Cerberus protocols. That means that nobody touches him! Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Tali put her hand on her hips, arching her his to the right, "I'm not part of Cerberus. I can pet him all I want." Tali looked at Stitch, "Um, if that's okay with you?"

Cocking his head, Stitch said, _"Stitch would like that."_

She got giddy and began to pet him liking the feel of his fur. What she could feel of it through her suit.

Rolling my eyes, I knew who was going to be the first one to say something in response to Miranda. Jack's voice entered my ears and I wish I had bet on the insulting term she would use and the gist of her sentence because I would have bet the entire Normandy!

"So, in other words cheerleader, it means I'll just have to use biotics to strangle him!" Taking her menacing jeer from Miranda to Stitch.

Before I could say anything to Jack, Stitch piped up with, "_No! Crazy lady!_"

Trying to hold back a laugh I said, "Jack - nobody is strangling anybody, okay?"

"Jeez, whatever!" Jack said, throwing up one of her hands.

Mordin was tapping his fingers with anxiety until he blurted out, "I would just like you to know Shepard that no strangling would be involved. I would just like to test his skin with my Omni-torch and see if any scaring would…"

"No!" I said motioning to Mordin, "No cutting, no scientific experimentation," moving over to Jack, "No strangling or slamming," Then I pointed right at Grunt, "Hell no!"

Grunt made a grunt.

Garrus then said the only thing logical, "I suggest we just ignore the little beast and hope he does the same to us."

Now - I knew Garrus. He was probably just saying that so I wouldn't suspect him to do anything if I did find Stitch with a slug in his head.

That was when we all heard Joker's voice come over the intercom. "Patton's Progress is just 20 minutes out, commander."

"Alright, thank you Joker. You heard him people. This meeting is adjourned."

Everybody got up and left, Tali having a hard time walking away from him. Stitch still in his chair waiting for everyone to leave. A couple of them gave him some dirty looks and he just stared back at them. I waited until everyone but me and Stitch were left. I passed by him on the way out when he touched me on the arm. I stopped and looked down at him. He then said in that soft but yet alien voice of his, "_Sorry._"

Kneeling down, I asked with sad eyes, "For what Stitch?"

"_Didn't know if Stitch could trust crew. Had to be sure._"

"By making my crew mad and endangering Joker's life?"

"_No. Would have never hurt him. By causing trouble. See if you would really hurt Stitch._"

Still a bit confused I took a guess, "By you, you mean my crew. You mean, you had to be obnoxious to see if they were bad people and would just kill you on sight? Like pirates or something?"

"_Could trust you. Didn't know about others._"

"Still not sure are you."

"_Stitch trust some but not others._" He hopped off the chair and looked back at me. "_Just want to find family._" He walked out of the com room with a sad look on his face.

I nodded my head slightly understanding him. Even though he was this tough built monster, all he really was, was a lost animal looking for his family. I tried to think if I could've handled the same situation differently in his shoes. Coming to the conclusion that I would have probably handled it a bit more violently.

* * *

I was suiting up for Patton's Progress. Didn't know what I would find down there. Garrus and Samara were doing the same. Those two would be the most calm along with Stitch aboard the shuttle.

Checking my armor, Stitch was up on my chair looking at my personal effects. A picture of Ashley was there and he tapped on it making the picture switch to Kaiden's. I was ready to leave when Stitch asked, "_Who is this?_"

I looked at the picture frame and tapped it heading past three other pictures of Liara, Tali, and Wrex before Ashley came back into the frame. I simply said, "Don't touch that." Not really caring if I was cold to him or not. "Come on, we're going to find you're family."

He excitedly jumped down off the chair and I looked back at the frame. Ashely's picture was still displayed but I was thinking about Kaiden. I left the room and got in the elevator with the blue fur ball at my side.


	4. Patton's Progress

Samara was standing there in her red get-up with Garrus seemingly calibrating the Avenger he was carrying. I approached with Stitch who was next to my side. Garrus looked down his sights at the alien dog and I just silently waved my hand at him inferring not to push his luck with the unstable alien. Especially in the cargo hold. Garrus lowered the rifle and Stitch was already growling at him. His black eyes fixated on my turian friend with one of his blue paws up and black claws outstretched. Ready to tear into the first part of Garrus's anatomy that moved wrong.

Samara, with her noble look, called out to Stitch by name to get his attention. He still had that nasty look on his face when he looked over at her. She then asked, "Why don't you ride next to me? If it is alright with you Shepard?"

I poked my head out of the parked shuttle already being aboard, answering Samara, "I don't mind a bit."

Getting a wide smile across his face, Stitch happily approached Samara with her looking down at him with a smile of her own. He crawled into the shuttle turning around and made a bowing gesture, inviting Samara into the shuttle. She had that same small smile on her face as she entered the shuttle.

Making a gruff noise, Garrus put back his Avenger and said sarcastically, stepping onto the shuttle, "I think you made a new friend, Samara."

Stitch sat next to her as the door shut automatically. He then made a snappy retort, "_Stitch thinks you need to look in a mirror, lobster face!_"

A big, wide smile crossed my face having seen a lobster before. I don't know if I was smiling at the insult itself or just the lightheartedness emanating inside the shuttle but whatever the case, I was still smiling. A rarity these days.

Watching the shuttle drop from the Normandy, I wondered how long it would take for me to break up Garrus and Stitch because the former C-Sec officer was going to retort with something. Not very long it seemed.

Moving his three-fingered hand to his holstered Calfax, Garrus said, "A slug from this gun would not damage the inner hull of this shuttle. So there's not really much stopping me from shooting you, is there?"

"_You just jealous because Stitch make friends with Shepard._"

"Yeah sure, that's it."

I finally decided to intervene. "Alright, knock it off you two." Not because I was afraid of Garrus shooting off his hand cannon or Stitch ripping up the ship trying to attack Garrus. I was afraid that one of them was going to say something and I wouldn't keep from busting out laughing. I could see even Samara's grin was starting to get wider.

That familiar rumble and shakiness came to the shuttle as it entered Patton's Progress's ozone. The shuttle rocked like a small rowboat lost at sea. I had to actually hold on while Garrus and Samera both sat calmly with the intense rocking. Stitch was actually on his two legs enjoying the ride. With all the rocking and hard bumping, it was hard to hear but I think I actually heard Stitch making a maniacal laugh. Who was I to ruin his fun.

I saw out the shuttle window we finally came through the atmosphere with the shuttle coming to a calm and the hard ride being over. It was quite relaxing now, Patton's Progress having much of the same weather conditions as Earth. Minus a few storms and add in a few more months of hot days.

The shuttle landed nicely on the receiving port. I exited first with Garrus behind me. Samara and Stitch just about to hop out when me and my turrian comrade both drank in the sights of Patton's Progress. A very empty Patton's Progress.

Samara and Stitch both jumped out of the shuttle with worry etched on their faces. Stitch was the first one to point out the obvious, "_No one here._"

My rifle was in hand with Garrus also having a hold of his as well. I took in the sweet smell of Patton's Progress and could tell, as if I had suspected all along, the Collectors had been here.

"Careful Shepard, they might have left a few scouts for recon." Garrus warned. Always looking out for mine and his best interest. No matter what.

The both of us quickly proceeded ahead with Samara and Stitch in the back. Samara had already armed-up her rifle. All three of us progressing with caution and expertise.

Finding a lone living unit, me and Garrus stacked-up on the sides of the door with Samara quickly going around us to a side window. Just barely peeking in to get a better view of the rectangular home. She saw nobody inside telling us so. Still, me and Garrus entered the house with are rifles in front of us and Samara quickly jumping in through the window with a slight biotic barrier around her. Her rifle expertly pointed in front of her. All of us clearing the living quarters in no time flat.

After we cleared the house, we investigated a bit. Garrus entered a small bedroom and looked in the large closet finding a still neatly hung wardrobe. His expertly grizzled voice making the verbal observation, "These people definitely left in a hurry Shepard."

Samara making another observation from the kitchenette area, picking up a photo frame module, "Didn't even have time to pack the photos."

I stayed with Stitch in the living area taking time to look at everything. I found a small device on the table and said, "A holo-journal."

Stitch jumped on the couch in front of it saying, "_Still working._"

Kneeling down on one knee with Samara and Garrus rejoining me, I said aloud, "Play the first entry."

A small girl popped on screen in front of Stitch and a whelm of tears came to Stitch's black eyes. He uttered out a name in the most broken-hearted voice I had ever heard, "_Lilo!_"

The small, tan, Hawaiian girl had a sad face as she spoke to the journal seemingly speaking right to Stitch himself, "Lunar cycle 5, Tiber year. So they tell me. Just got unpacked from leaving Earth and the islands. It's so dark right now outside. I - I had to leave…" The little girl almost broke down in tears as Stitch touched the holographic representation of his lost family. The hologram twitch a bit as if to remind Stitch that that's all it was. Just a weak, light display of the small girl he once knew.

The little girl collected herself and began again, "I had to leave Stitch behind. Mom said he would be alright. I wasn't so sure but she said, 'he's tough.' I don't care how tough he is, she's wrong! That hurricane could get him. He can't swim, she knows that! I - can't talk - right…." The entry cut off and I saw there were still two more logged in the journal.

"Play the second entry." I told the machine.

Like clockwork, the little girl appeared again and I was watching both Stitch and her face as if they were having a conversation with each other as the hologram played out, "Lunar cycle 7, Tiber year. I still haven't gotten use to the idea that I left him behind. Nobody gets left behind. That's ohana. I will always remember him. Mom keeps on trying to convince me that we left him behind for his own good. She says it's because she knew he'd find us. If the situation had been reversed he would have left us for the same reason. I know that's totally not true!"

Stitch's cheeks became matted with tears as he again reached for the hologram of this girl he called Lilo. He barely uttered out, "_Nobody gets left behind or forgotten._"

My own mind traveled to Kaiden. I could feel my eyes beginning to whelm up but I had cried for him years ago. The pain was still there but it was a pain I was use to now. The journal and the one-sided conversation was still striking home with me.

She went on, "Stitch: If you do find this journal or us somehow, I want to let you know I didn't leave you by choice. There's nothing I can say or do to make it up to you!" An overflow of tears and sadness streaming from the small girl 's face as even I had to swallow hard to choke back the discomfort of watching a small girl bawl like she was doing, "Just know that I love you and you will always be part of our ohana no matter where you are or - what's happened! You're still my ohana Stitch! You will never be lost again!"

The entry cut off and Stitch grabbed a hold of my armor nearly driving his claws right through it, leaning his head into me, sobbing hard into my ribs.

I was at a loss of what to do but just to pat him on the head petting him like a sad dog. I looked up at Samara and Garrus who both seemed to be a little saddened for the small alien.

The only thing I could think of to say was, "Play the last entry."

Her face appeared but this time I could hear an Alliance vessel in the background. The whistling of its thrusters was unmistakable. She was yelling to be heard over the ship, "I thought I would record this before moving on to the next colony. They told me not to tell anybody so I'm telling you, we're heading to Fastener's Rest. I hear its safer than this one. All the earthquakes are starting to get annoying! I got to go whoever find's this, bring me my dog Stitch. He's on the Hawaiian islands on Ear…" The log suddenly ended.

"She must not have been able to take the journal with her." Samara finally said.

Stitch was still in my ribs crying when he looked up at me and sniffled out, "_We go find her?_"

"We go meet her." I fondly corrected.

I picked him up and sat him down on the floor walking out with Samara in front of me. Stitch and Garrus were still in the rectangular living quarters when Garrus asked both me and himself, "What did she mean by earthquakes?"

If I had a credit for every time irony decided to bite me, I think I would be able to retire ten times over. No sooner had Garrus asked, A violent tremor shook the planet. Samara and I jumped out of the small rectangular building running for cover. Seeing cracks in the ground I was worried that there would be a chasm or a crack that I or my team would fall into.

Garrus and Stitch tried to run out of the building but it was no use. I watched in horror as the building was sucked down into a large sinkhole, watching the two fall into a black abyss. Samara and me ran to the precipice stopping at the rim of the drop.

Looking down I could barely see anything as the blackness stared back up at me. All I could do was try to contact him over radio, "Garrus, come in."

Nothing.

"Garrus - talk to me, are you alright?"

I heard him coughing a bit and then I heard him say, "Still in one piece Shepard."

"Good. How's Stitch?"

I could hear him looking for the alien dog when he said, "He's alright too though I'm not too surprised about that. It'd be just my luck I'd fall into a dark hole with somebody I don't like."

I then heard Stitch say something but it was too faint to hear.

"Yeah, right back at you, you little, demon, fuzz ball."

I decided to ask, "Can you find away out?"

"So far I don't see anything. I'll try to find another hole or tunnel to get out from. Looks like I'm stuck with the crazy, blue-furred varren."

Another comment from Stitch.

"Alright. Samara and I will also be searching for an exit for you. Just hold on! We'll get you out of there Garrus, I promise."


	5. The Dark Hole

Garrus had his Avenger rifle out with a small light shinning from it. It was a powerful light illuminating some of the cavern he was in. Stitch was right next to him as he began to approach a small tunnel. Stitch went ahead of him and he said to the small alien dog, "Hey! Don't go too far ahead."

Stitch snapped his head back at Garrus with a snarl and a mean jeer from his black-pearled eyes. He went ahead anyway leaving Garrus behind. The expert turian agent caught up with the experiment swiftly, slamming his foot down in front of the disobedient alien. "Alright, that does it! Look, I don't care what happens to you. You can stay in this cave and rot for all I care but Shepard seems to care an awful lot about you and I guess, that means, now so do I."

Stitch raised one of his clawed hands in anger either to punch Garrus or take a chunk right out of his already disfigured face. Garrus leaned down with a content look on his face, saying, "Go right ahead little guy, take your best shot. I've already taken a gunship rocket to one side. I need something on the other side to even it out."

With a growl, Stitch lowered his hand and made a sound of annoyance.

A slight smile came over Garrus's face as he said, "We're getting out of here together, whether you like it or not." He walked off with Stitch tagging close behind.

He passed a few tunnels as he came to a small chamber with four tunnels ahead leading off to somewhere. Garrus shinned his light down the last one to the right. He didn't really see anything but he heard a slight noise. Stitch took a couple of steps ahead of the weary turian and sniffed the air. He also heard the noise too but a lot better than Garrus could. Smelling something in the air he growled with anger. He could also see a lot better as well being able to see in the dark. Growling at whatever it was saying, "_Don't like it!_"

Pondering, Garrus asked, "Don't like what?"

Suddenly gunfire came down the tunnel at Garrus as he took cover behind a boulder just a ways in front of the four tunnels. Stitch stayed at the tunnel entrance and prepared to attack. His black claws extended standing on two feet with a snarl on his face.

He jumped into the darkness and attack the two enemies while Garrus aimed into the tunnel with his battle rifle. He heard a few shot and then nothing. Slowly, he got up from the boulder with the light on his gun shinning on Stitch coming back out saying, "_Go this way. It clear now._"

Stepping into the tunnel, Garrus caught sight of a brown lump in the tunnel. He approached with his light on it curiously. There where two objects making the brown mass as Stitch had easily disposed of them quickly. Garrus used his foot to kick over one of the brown objects and saw that it was what he thought it might have been, a collector.

"Shepard! Come in, Shepard!"

"What is it Garrus? Where are you?"

"About a quarter of a click away from the hole. You're not going to believe this, we got Collectors down here!"

"What?! We haven't seen any up here! Why would they be down there?!"

"I don't know Shepard but be on your guard."

"Be careful Vakarrian."

"Aren't I always."

With that, Garrus readied his rifle and looked down at Stitch. "You took care of them pretty quickly."

Stitch looked back up at Garrus with a weak smile, "_Just want to see ohana again_."

Hefting his rifle with a military expertise, Garrus just commented, "Me too." Referring to Shepard.

The two made some progress down the tunnel as they entered a large room. They saw at least ten collectors all gathered around a small object of some kind. It was a shinny orb. It hovered up and they circled around it much like the geth had on Zhu's Hope.

Garrus took cover with Stitch close to his side. He talked quietly into his communicator. "Shepard come in. Come in Shepard!"

I looked at my omni-tool hearing Garrus voice. I was staring into a giant cave mouth about to go inside. "What'd you got? I think we're about to meet you."

"I hope so. I got collectors here. At least ten or so."

Not hearing gunfire, I asked, "Where are you?"

"I'm hidden from them for now but I don't think that's going to last."

"Alright Garrus, just hold on." I looked at Samara and took up my weapon, "Come on, we've got to find them and fast." The asari justicar and me headed into the gapping mouth of the cave into total darkness.

Garrus inched his head out of cover and saw the orb starting to rotate hovering into the air. "What are they doing?"

Suddenly, a quake began to shake the planet again and Stitch actually held onto Garrus's leg for protection. Garrus just grabbed Stitch's back and clung to him. He kept his rifle out folding up in a small ball.

The sphere in the middle of the collectors hovered down and the quaking stopped. Garrus unfurled form his ball as Stitch let go of his armor. He had left six large holes in Garrus's armor piercing through the metal and kinetic barriers. The turian ex-C-Sec officer looked down at his blue-furred companion asking, "You alright?"

"_Stitch fine. What happened?_"

Tilting his head form cover, Garrus contacted me again. "Shepard, come in."

"What have you got for me Garrus?" I said on the other line, me and Samara finding are way through the blackness. We had our lights but even then everything was so dark. I was starting to lose hope of ever finding my good friend or the lost, alien kola.

"These collectors got something new. It looks like a prothean relic but its causing all these quakes. Get here!"

"Just hold on Garrus, we're coming to you."

Nodding his head, Garrus stayed behind cover as Stitch took a few steps out to look at the collectors. He asked Garrus, _"Why they do this?"_

Garrus eyes were of stone as he said, "I don't know, little guy. I really don't know." Peering out from cover again.

The two had pushed their luck though as a collector caught sight of them. It raised its rifle getting the attention of the others.

Garrus just snorted at them saying with despair, "Oh crap." He readied the Avenger and took aim as they did the same.

A gunfight broke out and Garrus started firing at them, dodging backwards, not sure if he could take on ten Collectors by himself. Stitch raced in at them and took the first one down hopping to the second. Garrus kept on firing not afraid of hitting the little guy. Not because his slugs wouldn't have an effect but because he knew he was probably the best shot in the galaxy and wasn't even worried about missing.

Taking careful shots, Garurs had brought down three of them when he started becoming overwhelmed. One had a beam that ripped through the rock and tore after him. He dodged to some more cover but that was suddenly taken away from him being decimated by the collector beam weapon.

Charging back in the tunnel, Garrus was ashamed for not staying and fighting some more but he had to get away from the yellow power beam The collector beam hit Stitch as the blue-furred alien jumped for the one holding it. It kept the beam trained as Garrus shot at the collectors gathering around the wounded Stitch. He fired like a maniac, yelling, out, "You leave him alone!"

The collectors backed away a step but as soon as the one with the beam had a shot, it went for it. Garrus put back the Avenger and revealed his Viper sniper rifle. He breathed in heavily, "Let's see how good you really are with that thing?!"

Spinning out of cover, Garrus was shot at by the remaining Collectors and that yellow destructive beam followed right behind him Not even looking through the scope, Garrus aimed his rifle carefully while running and pulled the trigger. The slug expelled from the barrel as Garrus was behind the only cover left in the room.

The beam was cut and Garrus had nailed the collector right in the head. It dropped the beam weapon falling down dead. Garrus roared out, "And that's why you don't mess with Garrus Vakarian!"

The collectors took cover of their own as Stitch was still grounded from the overwhelming firepower he had encountered earlier. His fur smoldered with smoke and he crawled to get to cover. The beam being a lot for him even with his supposed invincibility. Garrus saw it and wanted to help him but he was pinned down by heavy fire from the remaining collectors. Not sure what to do for him, all Garrus could do was watch in sorrow. One collector fired several shot right into Stitch's face stopping him from crawling. It continued to fire as Garrus saw a horrible sight.

A praetorian came around the corner behind the collectors. In a desperate state of survival and knowing death was coming to him, Garrus charged out to get Stitch as the large, insect-like monster looked right at him as itwas going to destroy him with its own beam weapon.

Garrus took wide-angled shots making the collectors go for cover. They all hid from him as he got over to Stitch and picked him up, running him away from the praetorian's beam just as it smacked the ground with force. It tore through the rock floor and followed Garrus behind his last remain cover, vaporizing it. He held onto Stitch as the little, blue creature hugged him for cover. Garrus held Stitch tight, firing up at the praetorian as more shots came his way. The praetorian was getting ready to fire again. Garrus was out of options heading for the tunnels again. He had no choice but to retreat back.

That was when I came in with Samara behind the collectors and she blasted them away with a biotic push so large and fierce it almost brought the praetorian out of the air. We both headed for Garrus, sprinting under the praetorian and finishing off most of the collectors as we did.

Samara was the one who finished off the last sending out a biotic charge that blew the collectors' heads right off their shoulders. We both went into the tunnel and I saw Stitch clinging to Garrus. I saw the smoke coming off his blue fur. Kneeling down, I asked, "How is he Garrus?"

Trying to show me more of him, Garrus opened his arms as Stitch barely had his eyes open looking up at me. "_Shepard not forget Stitch? Not leave Stitch behind?_"

I touched his blue, little check as I could tell he was hurt, "Never!"

The praetorian was still a problem as I looked coldly and determinedly at it. It was hovering our direction and I stared it down. "Samara - you think you could create a biotic barrier around that thing?"

She nodded her head, "I know I can. What are you going to do?"

I looked at her with hate in my eyes for what the collector force had done to Stitch, "Get its attention."

Running out with my rifle, I stared down the monster as it hovered towards me. Making that horrible whistling sound. Samara surround the thing in biotic energy and it tried to destroy me with its beam of energy. It failed. Samara struggling to keep the barrier up. It shook in the air coming down for its ground-pound attack.

"Yeah, go for it!" I said to the monster. My eyes locked on the mechanical demon. A snarl curling up on my face feeling as natural as the rifle I held in my hands.

It slammed down and its energy had only one place to go. Samara lost control of the shield as the following explosion knocked all of us off our feet. The praetorian had murdered itself. I fell onto a rock and hit my head hard seeing a lot of red in my eye sight. Then I saw Garrus. His face invaded what little of the world I could see. "Come on Shepard, I'm not losing another one." I watched as he hauled me onto his shoulder and ran with me.

As I was hauled away, I looked for Samara or Stitch. I murmured out, "Stitch?"

Garrus sat me down in the shuttle, "With Samara. You need checked out!"

Samara got on holding the small, blue alien and pounded on the door to leave. The Kodiak shuttle rose into the air blasting off for the Normandy. I faded out right there not having much in the way of consciousness left.


	6. Shepard's Quarters

I awoke on my bed with Grunt watching me. I blinked and regained my senses quickly with a snap of my head. Sitting up, I shook my head, "How long have I been out?"

Grunt stood up towering over me. "About two days now. You took a hard hit to your head." He hit my shoulder and then said, "This one has been watching over you this whole time."

I looked over where Grunt was pointing and I saw Stitch there on a chair sitting and smiling at me. Smiling back at him, I couldn't help but watching him pant, he nearly looked like a dog. If he had white, brown, black, or golden fur, I would have sworn he had become a real dog.

Jumping on my bed, he snuggled into my ribs. I held him and looked back at Grunt. "Still want to eat him?"

Grunt gave me a gruff laugh, "No, I suppose Gardner cooks enough stuff with fur as it is." Grunt walked out of the room saying as he walked, "I'll tell the others you're up. Joker says we should be to Fastener's Rest in 20 minutes." he went in the elevator and said before the doors shut, "Them rocks come out of nowhere."

I watched the elevator descend. All I could do was give Grunt a sly smile which he didn't see. Stitch was still in my ribs rubbing his head, snuggling me. He looked up at me with those black eyes, "_Stitch thought Shepard gone."_

I rubbed his head, "Nope. Just asleep." I got out of bed and saw the photo frame. It was on Kaiden. Before I could change it back to one of my teammates who were still alive, Stitch asked, "_Who's that?"_

Clenching my teeth, trying to make it appear I was mad, "What? Did you mess with this?!"

Sitting on my bed like a curious, little asari child, he asked, "_Who is he?"_

Sighing, I decided to tell him. "He was part of my team."

Stitch cocked his head raising those ears of his curiously, "_You're ohana?"_

I just nodded confirming it.

"_Where is he?"_

"He's gone Stitch. I - I left him behind."

Stitch's ears folded back and his eyes became overwhelmed with sadness, "_But - he is your ohana. Ohana means…"_

"I know what it means!" I yelled out tossing the picture frame. Looking away from Stitch, tears began to stream down my face, "I didn't do it easily. He gave his life for all of us Stitch. I know you can't understand that. Know that the mission…"

Stitch stood on my bed with anger, "_Stitch would never leave you behind!"_

Closing my eyes as they burned like fire, I opened them letting my tears stream, "If you had to pick between your girl and me, who would you choose?"

Stitch seemed clueless at the question. He confidently said, "_I pick both."_

"What if you couldn't. What if there was no time or I tried to kill her?"

Stitch sat down hugging himself, "_Shepard would never do that!_"

"No, I wouldn't but what if you had to choose. What if you could only save one of us? Which would it be?"

"_Stitch would save you…both."_

I could see he didn't understand. I walked over to my bed and sat down calmly. "It's good you don't understand what I'm asking. I hope you never do. I hope you can always save both. I hope its always that easy of a choice for you Stitch. See, you come from a world different from mine. You're life - You're lucky you found an ohana Stitch. One that loves and cares for you. Some aren't that lucky. You've never had to make a choice. Sometimes in war, you have to choose. You have to weigh one life to a billion others. I had to do that. I keep on doing that."

"_Nobody gets left behind."_

I stared out my window. "Or forgotten. That choice is always easy. I'll never forget Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko. I never forget." I looked at Stitch. "Never!"

Stitch hugged himself with his four arms. Feeling bad, I dragged the little guy close to me. He uttered out, "_Nobody get left behind."_

Still fighting back my tears I thought back to Kaiden, "It wasn't just my choice. When you're ohana left you on Hawaii, they did what they thought was best for you. Sometimes Stitch our families do crazy things for us. Even if we don't understand it at the time, we know they're doing it for us because they love us. Kaiden also made a choice. He decided to stay as well as I decided to leave him behind. You made the same choice, didn't you?"

I could see him thinking back to the night of the hurricane. _"Stitch rushed back to Lilo. Lilo wasn't there. I searched house but she wasn't there. There was a time -" _Stitch stopped himself thinking back. Thinking a long time back. _"Stitch was broken."_

I just listened to him. His voice getting more and more sad as he went on.

"_Stitch ran so Lilo could be safe. Lilo came for me. Didn't forget about me." _He looked up at me. _"Is that what Shepard is talking about?"_

I smiled, "Something like that."

Joker came over the com, "Fastener's Rest - 5 minutes out commander."

Motioning to the elevator, "Come on, lets go see this ohana of yours."

He jumped in my arms as we went down the elevator to the helm in the CIC.


	7. Fastener's Rest

As I walked with Stitch in hand, Garrus came up to me and asked, "Hey Shepard, can I be on this one. I'd like to say goodbye to the little guy. After all, he did save my hide back in that cave."

I smiled warmheartedly at him, "Of course you can Garrus."

Samera was standing in the way of Joker, "I too would like to say my goodbyes to Stitch as well, commander."

"You're more than welcome to Samara."

Passing by her, I saw the planet coming into perfect view. I hoped they were there. Not for my sake, for Stitch's sake. For all of our sakes. It would be nice to do something good for once. Something small and yet so meaningful. Joker pointed and said, "There it is, Fastener's Rest. You sure they're here?"

I looked at Joker worriedly, "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I'm trying to get somebody on the line and I haven't gotten anybody."

E.D.I suddenly piped in, "Jeff, I am scanning asari com signals coming from the planet surface.

"Asari?" Joker asked confused. "Well, alright get me a com channel open on that frequency."

"Done."

Joker wiped his mouth with nervousness. Me and Stitch both looked at the planet with hardness and concern.

Joker fixed his Cerberus hat and spoke, "This is SSV Normandy. Requesting docking with Fastener's Rest."

A female voice came over the com, "This is Fastener's Rest - SSV Normandy are sensors are indicating that you are a Cerberus vessel. Explain before docking."

Joker just looked at me shrugging his shoulders.

I decided this needed my touch, speaking into the com, "We have cargo that needs transport to Fastener's Rest. Live cargo."

There was silence and then we all heard the female voice, this time with more military hardness, "I am unaware of a live cargo transport from Cerberus. SSV Normandy you are ordered to turn back now!"

Samara came over and asked, "What's your name, dear?"

"I am not allowed to give out…"

"This is Samara, tell your superior that an asari justicar is asking permission to enter the docking bay on this Cerberus vessel."

The voice got nervous, "Yes ma'am!"

The crew going down to the planet surface waited for a confirmation hearing the same voice from before, eight minutes later. "SSV Normandy you have permission to dock. Hanger 2297. Be advised that all living cargo must go through a security scan and must be put in a cage."

Stitch cocked his head, "_Cage?" _He stuck out his tongue and grumbled at the word.

Garrus looked at Stitch speaking into the com as I watched most of the crew come in the elevator with Mordin and Jacob joining the others. Garrus's voice was hard and deep, "We have no holding equipment for him. He's not a danger."

"I can vouch for that." Samara said smiling at Garrus.

Garrus nodded back at her.

The female voice cam on again, "Very well SSV Normandy. Make sure that it is under control or we will be forced to take precautionary actions."

"Understood." Samara said back.

Her and Garrus both joined me at the docking doors. I had Stitch with me like a baby. He had his arm around my neck and waved goodbye to everybody.

Tali was first holding his head pressing her mask against his face. She said kindly, "I know we didn't know each other but I hope you find what you're looking for."

Stitch dragged his tongue up her mask leaving an excessive amount of slobber on her face mask. She acted very unexpectedly saying, "Oh, you're so cute even when you're gross!"

Grunt was smiling. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry for trying to eat you earlier."

Stitch snapped his sharp teeth at the tank-bred krogan and said, _"Never again, stupid head!"_

Laughing a bit, Grunt said jokingly but depressingly, "I guess so."

Mordin nodded his head saying, "Jumba Jookiba."

Stitch's eyes got real wide. _"You know him?"_

Mordin smiled that crafty smile of his. "I know of him. Many of the things I studied he studied too. Good to see his masterpiece -" taking a deep breath, "returned."

I dared not ask. This is was probably something he wanted to share just between them.

Thane just waved with a smile.

Zaeed, Kasumi, or Miranda weren't there. Jacob stayed silent. He had a Katana shotgun though, just in case.

Me, Garrus, and Samara walked off the Normandy into the customs area. There were four armed asari commandos waiting on us. They were just flabbergasted to see a justicar in the flesh. The commander snapped out of it and said to us, "Welcome to Fastener's Rest."

I looked at them suspiciously, "I though this was a human colony?"

Watching them closely, they tightened their grip on their weapons, "It's a very large colony. Humans and asari both live here. Fastener's Rest is a co-species colony. There are over 2 million asari citizens who live here and nearly 5 million humans. The Alliance and high command are in a joint operation to see that this colony is kept safe. I'm sure you'll see more than a fair share of Alliance marines in the main hub as well as commandos on watch."

Looking around with that hard stare along with Stitch perched on my shoulder. He twitched his head around much like a hawk. He was looking for something. He spurted out, _"Lilo?"_

The commando commander pointed at the thing, saying angrily, "I told you to have that thing in a cage!"

I tried to be patient knowing force was not an option here. "He's very well-trained ma'am."

Stitch let out this time, yelling out to be heard, to the others beyond the customs checkpoint. _"Lilo?!" _She was no where in sight. I could feel him getting tense with fear.

The commandos pointed their guns saying, "You have ten seconds to get back to you're ship or we start firing!"

_Paragon Choice__:_ "Please, he's very sick! If you don't let me in, he's going to die! You hear that sound he keeps making? You just going to sit there and do nothing while he dies?!"

Samara: "This animal is important to me as well. The code states that if someone doesn't do their all to help a life form; not an immediate threat to them, others, or does not hinder them in any way, its just as bad as murder. And you all know what the code states about murder."

Stitch: He drops off of my shoulder on his back with his tongue out, jerking his leg.

_Renegade Choice__:_ "Oh the doc's going to be mad. He was waiting for this thing too. Now he's not going to be able to keep it stable. Oh well, I'll just tell your bosses it was your fault that I didn't get in and why he went savage - and wreaked Fastener's Rest."

Garrus: "I've seen what this thing can do. Trust me, you don't want to be on it's bad side."

Stitch: Hopping of my shoulder, he showed his teeth and flashed his onyx-colored claws at the asari guards.

The commander waved her rifle, "Alright! Just get him in there and I expect you back out here in half-an-hour, Earth time, or we're coming in there looking for you!"

I picked Stitch back up and perched him on my shoulder, "Thank you."

The group and I walked up to the first visitor information center just outside of customs and I asked for Lilo. There seemed to be three in Fastener's Rest. Two from the Hawaiian islands and one from the Filipino islands. For awhile, we walked way longer than half-an-hour. Knowing why, Garrus and me both looked at Samara who just had this wide, nice smile over her face.

There were a lot of kids at Fastener's Rest. I let Stitch even play with some. We all smiled knowing soon we would have to part ways. He let them pet him and seemed to have fun for hours. It was only a few minutes but the group and me all looked at it warmly. I think it reminded us of why we were out here doing what we do. Stitch waved back to the kids when we left and they were so happy to have met him.

The first Lilo we found was in her late 50's and was very kind to us. She invited us in for a very lovely herbal tea. She fell in love with Stitch giving him just as much attention as any kid from earlier. It made me sick thinking that the collectors could hit this colony too. I saw the buildings hollowed out where people once lived and insect swarms buzzing all over. I saw the little kids from earlier in my mind, frozen with screams of horror on their faces. Looking down at Stitch, he smiled back up at me with that wide ,toothy grin of his and I made a big smile of my own trying to conceal my adamant concern.

After that, we came upon a civilian structure. It was white and rectangular like most colony buildings but was a tad smaller. Stitch went out front and looked at it as it sat apart from all the rest. There was grass all around it and looked empty except for a little, brown-skinned girl who was sitting on the front steps, playing with a strange toy that seemed centuries old. It was a hand-made doll. A faded green with yellow hair. She was playing with the doll's hair when she looked up at us with sad, lonely eyes.

Stitch's ears popped up and his arms went wild at the sight of the girl's face, _"Lilo!"_ He ran at her as fast as he could.

She got off the steps and slowly approached the blue dog. She began crying tears of joy as the two embraced each other in a hug just in front of the steps. They both dropped to their knees hugging each other. She kissed him on his head and said, barely able to speak, "I thought I lost you!"

Stitch told her as he had told me countless times, _"Nobody gets left behind."_

"But I left you behind, Stitch." The hurt in her voice more than evident.

Stitch smiled and looked at me for a moment. He looked back at Lilo. _"But didn't forget about me. You safe. That's all that matters to Stitch."_

She hugged him again, "Oh Stitch! I'll never forget you!"

That was when he let go of her and looked back at me with sad eyes and slowly looked back at her, _"Can Stitch say goodbye?"_

My heart ached at the word 'goodbye'. A word that I knew all too well.

Lilo looked at us, "Yeah!"

Stitch happily came over to us from Lilo slowly. The wind of the planet blew lightly and some of my tears were hidden by that fact.

He first went up to Samara. She bent down and hugged him with him returning the embrace. She said gently, "I hope you find peace Stitch. You are a wonderful spirit. I know you'll never lose that." Stitch went to say something but Samara quieted him. "You don't have to say anything to me. I know."

He walked over to Garrus as he bent down to be eye-to-eye with Stitch, "I was never good at this saying goodbye stuff."

Stitch struggled with the words as he said, _"It's okay, lobster face. Stitch like you now. Good to know you have Shepard's back."_

Garrus twitched his mandibles into a smile, "I got your back too little guy. Thanks for having mine."

He then came over to me. I knelt down as Garrus stood back up. "I'm really going to miss you Stitch."

"_Stitch is going to miss you too Shepard."_

In my mind's eye, I saw Lilo and him in a collector cocoon. "You ever need us for anything Stitch, you know my number."

Stitch's black, glass eyes filled with tears and we both hugged each other. Stitch said to me while we were still hugging each other, _"Shepard ohana to Stitch now. Never forget you!"_

"I'll never forget you either Stitch." I said hugging him tighter. "Take care of her Stitch. You need each other."

Stitch finally let go and waved goodbye as he ran to be with Lilo. They ran back into the house as an older lady with mocha skin came out and was talking to both of them. She hugged them and kissed them both lovingly. Figuring it was Lilo's older sister, I started to leave when the grown, adult lady ran after me. "Hey!"

Turning around, she flagged me down saying, "I just wanted to thank you for returning our dog to us."

Just looking at Garrus and Samara, I saw Stitch and Lilo were back in the building. A little insulted, I asked her rhetorically, "You think I'm that abstinent of what he is?" Folding my arms.

She looked away, "Oh. Then I guess you know everything then, huh commander?"

"I know he isn't a dog."

She put up her hand in front of her chest. She winced telling me, "He's been in the family a long time commander. At least ten generations."

Unfolding my arms in surprise, "What?"

She nodded her head holding back tears, "When I had to leave him it was the hardest thing I had to do. I had grown up with him myself when I was a kid just like mother and my grandmother. I knew him longer than I knew my husband. But I had to -" She seemed to punish herself in her own mind at what she was about to say next. "Leave him behind. I already lost my husband in that hurricane and I was afraid of loosing my daughter too." she looked back at the building. "I had to choose."

I understood her more than she knew, "Never an easy choice, is it?"

She shook her head agreeing with me, "I just hope that Lilo never has to make that choice."

I thought about not telling her. I though about saying no she wouldn't but I didn't want to leave Stitch, Lilo, or her with a lie. "Life and having an ohana is choices. Sometimes, they're not always easy but if your still willing to make them, then you never really leave anybody behind."

"Or forget them."

I smiled and nodded. She turned back towards the small living quarters and I just turned back around with my team. The mission was over and I felt better about myself and my team. I would never forget the little blue dog I met back on Earth. He would always be in my heart. I would always remember what I taught him and what he taught me. Ohana. Such a small, simple word with such big implications.

_THE END_


	8. The Normandy: Helm

**(A/N: This was something I thought would be fun at last moment. It's not really part of the story but just something extra I added for comedy and thought would be very entertaining to all.)**

* * *

Joker tore through space away from Fastener's Rest and hovered above the planet. We both looked down on the rotating orb and Joker asked, "So the blue hellion's back where he belongs, huh?"

I looked at Joker sideways, "Joker, he was a good friend."

"Oh yeah, sure. If, you know, you don't mind slobber getting everywhere and turning the vacuum into a blue lint trap?!"

EDI piped in on the conversation, "I will rather miss him as well. He was a better pilot than even Joker may be."

We both looked at her confused.

"That was a joke."

Joker went back to his holo-dashboard. "Well, one thing's for sure, I know you're going to miss him commander."

"Yeah but I'd hate to see what would have happened if he stay on the ship any longer."

Joker let out a low tone of agreement. "Oh yeah, I loved the way he got all the fun people you picked up all riled. I was just waiting for EDI to tell me Jack put a whole in our hull, or Grunt tore up the cargo hold, or 'Hey joker, guess what?' and I say, 'no what EDI?' and then she'd say, 'You know our main gun Garrus just calibrated so well for us?' 'Yeah?' 'Well, it seems we just lost the main gun period because Garrus decided to space the Skittle-furred panda.'"

I just shook my head.

EDI retorted with, "I would never make you guess on anything like that Joker. Besides, spacing the main gun is impossible because…"

I held out my hand, "Enough EDI. I can take my own guesses."

The Normandy flew away from the planet and me and Joker stayed quiet for a little while until EDI chimed in with, "Sensors indicate an approaching ship of unknown origin."

Joker messed with the holo-dashboard a bit, "Give me an IFF on it EDI."

"Sensors indicate no IFF aboard."

I leaned in towards Joker staring out into outer space. Still messing with the dash, Joker said thinking out loud, "What kind of ship doesn't have an IFF?"

Collectors. I told them both, "Get ready."

Suddenly, the ship was in view. It was bright red with yellow windshields. It looked much like - a rodent's head. I cocked my head and asked Joker not taking my eyes off the strange ship, "You ever seen anything like that before?"

"I think I killed one of those things in my kitchen once." He sounded just as confused as me. Looking up at me, he said a little worried, "Commander, its heading right for Fastener's Rest."

"EDI, can you get me a com channel open with that ship?"

"Done commander."

I leaned into the holo-dashboard and spoke like I always had, "This is commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy. You are an unidentified ship heading towards an Alliance protected colony. I suggest you identify yourself now!"

A cheeky, high-pitched voice came back at me. Full of arrogance and with a heavy French/German accent. At least, that's what it sounded like. It was definitely unique. "What, who is this? Is thing on?"

"This is Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy. Identify yourself."

The voice came in making every one wince out of aggravation and laughter, "You don't know who I am?!"

I looked at Joker and he just shrugged his shoulders. Twisting my head in slight humor, I spoke back, "No, I'm afraid I don't."

Again, the inane voice asked, "You mean to tell me you haven't hear of me?!" Emphasizing the 'me'.

"Umm, nope. Can't say I have."

A slight noise of pride and arrogance was heard, "Then allow me to introduce myself. I am the great criminal mind, evil super genius, Dr. Jacques - von - Hämsterviel!" Loud, maniacal laughter came from him.

Both Joker and I tried hard not to bust a gut. We tilted are heads in unison afraid of laughing over the com. I was the first one back up, barely holding myself together, "Oh. Strange, I think I would have come across that name. I usually know the most wanted criminals in the galaxy."

Again, Hamsterviel's voice came over the com, "I am not like every other criminal you have probably encountered. I am so elusive that no one can stop me! You have probably not been looking on the right lists!"

Turning my head, holding back another laugh, I said into the com, "Oh. You must be on that super, fantastic list I've never seen before."

"I am the scourge of the galaxy! And you are in my way so back off and let me through. Or prepare to suffer the wrath of Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterveil!" More lunatic-like laughter from the so called doctor.

Joker was holding his fist to his mouth. He was trying hard not to just bust out laughing. I was nearly doing the same but I walked away from the console for a minute and regained my composure. Walking back up to it, I asked, "And what brings you to Fastener's Rest - doc?"

"How dare you insult me you nimble-minded monkey you! But since I'm in a good mood I will tell you. I am looking for a little girl and her little blue doggy. The girl I just want to get rid of but the dog - experiment 626 also known as Stitch, I will clone and make an invincible army of soldiers that will bend to my will and I will conquer the entire galaxy!" Loud, high-pitched laughter came from the com having me and Joker cover our ears slightly. Suddenly, the laughter was cut short by this hacking sound and a loud cough. "Hairball."

After the loud laughter and the hacking had died down, I looked at Joker with a sneer. He returned one knowing why I was. I knelt down to the com, "Look Hamster Wheel…"

"Hamsterveil!"

"Whatever! Lilo and Stitch are under my protection! You got a problem with them, you've got a problem with me."

"What?!"

"You think you're evil?! I have seen evil and its not a gerbil in a Mickey Mouse looking spaceship!" My blood was boiling now. To think this thing stood a chance against the Normandy. "EDI - I want a full scan of that ship now. I want weapon capabilities, war suite maneuverability, and chances of a straight on dogfight."

EDI chimed in before Hamsterveil could. "Done commander. Count of over ten, red titeon blasters and two Gatling plasma cannons. Refurbished cargo ship for small fighter destruction. Chance of success for ship in full frontal combat with Normandy: 0%."

I smiled kind of already knowing that.

Hamsterveil came over the com louder and more arrogant than ever. "I am not gerbil-like I am hamster-like! Hamster! And just so you know - you think you can defeat me?! The great Jacques Von Hamsterveil! You're ship is so puny, I would disintegrate you in an instant! Who are you again?"

"Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy and a good friend to Lilo and Stitch!"

Sarcasm dripped heavily off of his next statement. "Oh! Oh no! Defender of the universe! Oh no! Oh - look at me! Oh, I'm shaking in my little red, space cape!"

"Joker, fire the main gun show him why he should be!"

Joker hammered the firing mechanism and the Thanix cannon blasted out in all her blue, destructive glory. The shot glanced Hamsterviel's ship throwing it for a loop and shaking Hamsterviel off his mental pedestal. The next time he spoke through the com, he was out of breath with worry in full force, "What?! What was that?!"

"That was the Thanix cannon. My pilot could pick off a vorcha fighter at 200 light years with it! That was just a warning shot. Get out of this system before I make you into less of a memory than what you already are!"

Hamsterveil's voice took on a more menacing tone, for a small hamster, "Oh! Want to play rough, do you! Okay, human person, let's play rough!"

The plasma cannons on Hamsterveil's ship lowered out and fired on the Normandy. The green plasma bouncing off the multi-core shielding. I yawned into the com.

Hamsterveil's voice was filled with fright, "How can this be? I am the great…"

Another blue blast from the Thanix cannon. This time on the other side. I shouted at him like a bad dog, "Go on now! Shoot!"

"You have not heard the last of me commander, I will return when you are somewhere else and…"

"You'll do no such thing! Or I'll feed you to a thresher maw piece by piece!"

"What's that?"

"Look it up."

The ship was hovering and EDI informed me that he was actually looking up pictures of thresher maws. Without warning, I heard him scream and saw his ship pull a sharp turn exiting into FTL speeds.

I took a sigh and said, "That was unique."

Joker took off his hat and scratched his head, "Think you were a little harsh on him?"

"Wanted to give him something he'd remember. Should've blown him into star dust."

"If only all our enemies could be that simple."

Punching up specs on the collectors, focusing in on the data, I just moaned out, "Tell me about it!"


End file.
